Talk About The Passion
by OnTheWildside
Summary: Another Daryl Dixon / OC one-shot. No smut, just fluff and feels. NOT a happy ending.


**The idea for this randomly came in my head, but it didn't fit into Safety Not Guaranteed and the rest of my Daryl stories are all decidedly one-shots. I decided this story could hold it's own. **

**This isn't smut or anything, just mainly some fluff. It's just a romantic, sad story. Almost unbelievably so, but I think with the way Daryl has developed and grown as a character, this is somewhat realistic. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All I could remember was the searing pain. It was unimaginable, burning, fire in the pit of my stomach.

"Shit!" I heard him scream. "Glenn, git Hershel!"

"Daryl, I don't think there's anything he can do. She's bleeding pretty bad."

"Yer wastin' time! Just git him!" he screamed. "Sweetheart, it's gonna be okay. Hershel's on his way, we're gonna fix you up. Good as new." He folded up his poncho and lifted my head, placing the Aztec printed cloth under my head. He took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

"Dare… it hurts." I managed.

"I know, baby. I know. It won't be much longer. Hershel's coming."

"I don't have much longer. You can't let me become one of those things. Promise."

"Yer not gonna have ta worry about that."

"Promise me." I insisted.

He took a deep breath and pulled out his hunting knife. "I promise."

* * *

"There's nothing we can do." Hershel sighed. "She's bleeding internally."

"What do you mean ye can't do anything?" White hot rage was all I felt.

"Daryl, you're going to have to say goodbye." I vaguely remember Rick saying. He put his hand on my shoulder and I instinctively swung at him "We'll leave you two alone." Rick said, ignoring my outburst. He and Hershel walked out of the room and left me alone.

"Come on, girl. Hold on. Ya can't do this to me. Ya can't leave me like this."

It came out almost as a whisper, but I could tell she could hear me.

She was coughing and sputtering up so much blood she had become pale and cold. I could feel her slipping and all I wanted to do was hold her. I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to my chest. Her blood spilled down my arms stained my shirt as I rocked her gently, silently sobbing into her hair.

All of a sudden, her body jerked forward in one last outburst. She clutched my arm in both hands before drifting off. Her breathing hitched and she gasped for air, torturously drowning in her own blood, then she was gone.

She ceased moving, no more breath, no more blood. Just silence.

I couldn't control what happened next. I only reacted. I couldn't see through the tears. The hot rage bubbled back up to the surface and I screamed, crying out my frustrations into the cold, dark night.

I would hold her forever if I could. After all, this was my fault. Here I am, I'm supposed to protect these people, and the simplest mistake tears the life from this young girl.

The irony doesn't elude me. The first time I let someone in, get close, allow myself to feel, I ruin it absentmindedly.

I decide then that I have to do it. Give this girl her one dying wish before she turns. Only I can't. I can't bring myself to do it. She looks too peaceful in the midst of all this chaos. At peace at last. She's so beautiful, I can't bear to pull away. I definitely couldn't ruin this profound perfection by digging a knife into her skull.

I have to be the man, take control of the situation before it's too late. I have to be better than this. Everyone depends on me.

I lift her head, pulling her forehead to my lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." I kissed her cheek. "Please forgive me." I pulled her to my chest once more with one hand, and then brought my hunting knife up in the other.

One quick stab to the nape of her neck. I twisted the knife out of frustration, pulled it out, and dropped it, cradling her in my arms once more until the tears subsided.

Only they never did.

"I love you. I'm so sorry." I muttered blinding as I rocked her gently.

I lost track of time. The sun was almost rising when Carol came to check on me. "Daryl... you've been out here a while. The group's worried."

"I'm alright." I lied. "Few more minutes, I'll come inside."

"Don't do this, Daryl. You've made so much progress, don't turn back now." She almost whispered in a stern tone.

"I said I'll be alright. I'm coming in."

"She loved you, too. She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." She said gently before turning to go inside.

She was right, I knew.

I couldn't stay here for the rest of my life feeling sorry for myself. I had to pick myself up and move on.

So that's what I did.

* * *

It was hard to break ground, but as soon as I had, the other five feet down were easy. It took most of the afternoon, but I managed alone despite everyone asking if I needed help.

_"She was important to us, too, ya know?" _Rick said.

I placed her gently in the grave after wrapping her in a sheet. It was a sorry excuse for a coffin. I climbed out and began filling the hole again.

As I was packing the top of the grave, I made a silent vow to myself, right then and there. If it was the last thing I ever did, this was never going to happen to this group again.


End file.
